


Undefinable

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was straddling my hips. It wasn't the first time he'd done so, and there was no doubt in my mind that it would not be the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefinable

John was straddling my hips. It wasn't the first time he'd done so, and there was no doubt in my mind that it would not be the last time. Rain was pouring down outside, streaming down the panes of glass which came together to make the bedroom window.

John dipped his head down and kissed me like he never did; not because he never kissed me, but because he never kissed me exactly the same way twice. I remember questioning it once, to which I was told that every time he kissed me he loved me just a little bit more than he had the last time. I of course, didn't know what to make of this and simply chalked it up to John being John, and how often he found himself poetic.

He moved his head a bit upward after he kissed me so that he could rest against my forehead, close enough that when he blinks his eyelashes brush against my skin, tickling momentarily and filling my stomach with a warm sweet feeling like the tea John made me every morning.

He kissed me again, more passionate and less sweet than the kiss before it and in no time our tongues were fighting for supremacy, which in no way made me uncomfortable because when our tongues fought like this it reminded me of the first time we made love. It was quick and passionate, declarations of love still in the air from when we'd begun, only to be repeated after we had finished. Nothing could ever wipe from my memory the feeling of John's arms, strong around me and his 'I love you' curling peacefully around my ear.

If I looked across the room I'd still see my violin, abandoned upon the dresser where I'd left it when John said we had better get to bed. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but John's words where like magic, and as soon as they sounded I obliged. I didn't have to listen, but I always wanted to nowadays. I ran my fingers over the expanse of skin outlined from my view, highlighted by the bright grey light pouring in from the window. John shivered, but smiled and pecked my lips again, finally pulling the sheet over us.

I wound a leg around John's waist, using it to pull myself closer and steal a space for my head in the crook of his neck where I could breathe in the smell of him and lull myself to sleep with it.

"Pleasant dreams, Sherlock. I love you."


End file.
